


Be My Valentine

by WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal/pseuds/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I have been posting all of my work from ff.net. This was my very first work published on there.

Valentine's Day. An overrated holiday about love. Olivia Benson's most hated day of the year. Why? Because she could never keep a boyfriend to celebrate with more than once, unlike her partner who had celebrated more than twenty with his now ex-wife.

Elliot Stabler had been a single man for several months. He had gone on a few dates with various women trying to build the courage to ask out the woman he loved. He had a box of chocolates in his desk drawer with her name on them.

He thought back to the conversation he had had with his ex-wife the night before when he dropped Eli off.

" _Have you asked her out yet?" Kathy asked as they sat in the living room._

" _Who?"_

" _Olivia," she caught the look of confusion on his face. "Elliot, I know you love her. She loves you as well."_

" _Do you really think so?"_

" _I know so. I honestly thought you'd have her pregnant or be engaged by now."_

" _I want to ask her but I'm afraid she'll say no."_

" _Maybe but I doubt it. Just ask her."_

So here, he was pulling the box of chocolate out of his desk as his partner approached their adjoining desks. "Hey Liv? Can we go up to the crib for a moment? I need to talk to you."

She gave him a funny look but nodded. "Okay."

Once in the crib Elliot made sure they were alone before holding the box of candy out. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks…I think."

"Liv, I was talking to Kathy last night and she told me something I wasn't sure how to take."

"Does she want you back?" Olivia asked nervously, sitting on a bed.

"What? No," he knelt in front of her. "She told me that you love me."

"She did?"

"Yes." Elliot took his partner's hands. "Are you denying it's true?"

She shook her head. "No. It's true."

"Good because I love you too."

"You do?"

He nodded. "I was afraid to tell you."

"Why?"

"You're my partner and you said you won't date coworkers. I thought you didn't feel the same and would turn me down."

"So you're telling me because Kathy told you to?" she questioned, prepared to leave if he said yes.

"No." he assured her. "I had planned on taking you to dinner tonight and see if you felt the same. I almost backed out until she told me."

"You were going to ask me out already?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Olivia Benson, I love you and would be honored if you would agree to go out with me tonight. Be my Valentine."

"Yes," she replied. "and I love you, too."

He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Olivia smiled when they pulled apart. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all, at least not this one. It brought the love of her life to her.

 


End file.
